A gun rest is an implement used to steady a rifle in an attempt to deliver accurate fire. Many gun rests are designed for range firing and others are designed for hunters. Typical hunter's gun rests have a vertical stake which is pushed into the ground and provides a support extending perpendicular to the stake to receive the rifle stock. Although there are many such gun rests, there are very few gun rests which are attached to motorized vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles. Some all terrain vehicles are smallish vehicles steered with handle bars like motorcycles and are often known as ATV's. Similar larger vehicles are more analogous to small cars and are known as UTV's or UV's. Although there are some gun cases or holsters suited for smaller type ATV's, there is a dearth of gun rests which are particularly adapted for larger type utility vehicles, to which this invention most nearly relates.
Disclosures of interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,143,900; 3,584,821; 4,481,964; 5,644,862; 5,697,181; 5,723,808; 5,974,719; 6,338,218; 6,634,530; 6,793,108; D33,645; D182,146; D222,368 and D276,668 and U.S. Printed Application 2005/0188,595.